order vs dark justice
by Scoobydiesel
Summary: this was the last CWF rp i did :(


The camera is in the back stage area walking around with Lee. You see Lee looking around the camera turns left to see John walking toads them. Lee rise the microphone to him mouth as he goes to talk.

Lee: Hey John what's up?

John: Well not very much just got done playing cards with Gov again.

Lee: Oh really? Did you when?

John nods his head with a smile on his face.

John: Yep, But see I looked at the Tuesday Night Extreme Card and it looks like i have got a match with my old buddies, Do you know who that is Lee?

Lee: Well yeah It is the old members of Dark Age...Hot Ice and Dark Soul.

***As Lee says there names the crowed gives a hell of a boo to them****

John: Well Hot Ice Dark Soul it looks like we get to be in the same ring one more time but this time I will not be in your corner I will be in my own with my tag team partner Carnage!

***As John says carnages name the fans give a Lowed Cheer*****

Lee: yeah and your team will be named Order.

John: yep that's right Lee and I got some thing for you

Lee: oh really. **in a low voice**

**John pulls out a shirt and hands it to Lee*

John: See Lee know you can be cool and have a Order shirt too ** John looks into the camera and says** You can have a order t-Shirt just like Lee has its only $19.99 at CWFshopzone.com or At the nears CWF store to you **John smiles once more**

Lee: Well thanks for the shirt, but can you tell me your plans for the weeks to come?

John: Well see Order is really like a group of people that want to do what ever so we don't have every much planed but I can tell you some stuff if you want.

Lee: Yeah please tell me what ever you can.

John: Ok well see We me and carnage will go on to face Dark Justice at this weeks Tuesday Night extreme....in that match will be Hot Ice and Dark Soul like I said...see hot ice is one of my mentors or what ever you call them...see I look up to him ...well I look down to him but you know what I mean, I will have to Send Hot Ice some where hot really hot...how about Hell? 

Fans Cheer

John: yeah that sounds good and Dark Soul looks like i will have to send you to where every bodies souls are dark that is hell!

Fans cheer

Lee: SO you mean you are going to send them to...

John stops him

John: See Hot Ice Dark Soul you guys will just be two more bugs for me and carnage to Send to hell when we levee carnage thought out this arena!!

Crowed Cheers

Lee: ok Well we see you hanging around Gov a lot what's up with that?

John: Well um see we are just friends he's not going to Join the order.

Lee: It looks like he is

John: WELL he is not!

Lee: I'm just saying it looks like he is going to

John: Well that's ok but see maybe at Tuesday Night extreme maybe just maybe we will let one of are new members come out and watch us.

Lee: New member?

John: Yeah you know a new part of the team, Well me and Carnage have not talked about it all the way but still we may show you guys a new era in tag teams. You thought it could not get bigger then Dark Soul teaming with Hot Ice and BLAZE well guess again it maybe one hell of a trip but see Tuesday night Extreme me and Carnage will come out the Champions.

Lee: Ok that's really good we will see if so this Tuesday. But what about Lien?

john: What about that loser?

Lee: Well he said after he wins the Hardcore title he will be waiting for you, What do you have to say about that?

John: Come on its Lien like he is going to pin Hot Ice for the Hardcore title Ha yeah right.....See Lien what you got to think about is Hot ice is a hell of a lot better then you well so is ever body else in this arena

Fans cheer

John: but see even if you don't when that title i still want a match with you because you SPAT on our shirt and you don't do that.

Lee: Ok well I hope you can get your hands on him

John: Don't worry when I do there will be carnage ever where!

Fans cheer

John: ok you know what i have talked for to much.

John walks off into a locker room as you here this

John Hey Gov want to play again?

the camera fads

OOC: hey I hope its good:) I think its ok


End file.
